Videl
Videl is a character in Dragon Ball Z and GT. She is a human. , Lucy Small (in GT). Biography Description Videl is the daughter of Mr. Satan. Mr. Satan is very protective of her, especially in respect to boys. She grew up learning martial arts hoping to be as great as her dad, when in fact, unknown to herself she was already better than him. She is a tough, tomboyish character, raised with fame all around her. In keeping with the name puns of Dragon Ball and DBZ, her name is an anagram of 'Devil'; since her father's original Japanese name is Mr. Satan (Hercule in edited dub and in Viz's censored manga, giving it the "A for all ages" label). Majin Buu Saga Great Saiyaman Saga After making Son Gohan teach her the bukuujutsu technique (Using Ki energy to fly), she slowly falls in love with him, for his kind and honest heart. In her spare time, Videl fights crime in Satan City. She becomes suspicious of Gohan after meeting him at Orange Star High School, and she even follows him for a brief time to learn more about him. Videl eventually discovers Gohan’s secret identity as the Great Saiyaman after she and Gohan are involved in an attempt to return a baby dinosaur to its rightful parents, and using a blackmail-type of threat she gets him to teach her how to fly. In a matter of days, she learns how to fly, and develops a liking for Gohan. She even cuts her hair because he had told her the day before that long hair will only get in the way during a fight (she initially thought he liked girls with short hair). Despite the relentless teasing from friends, Videl and Gohan develop a sweet kind of relationship. World Tournament Saga Videl becomes very strong for a human, and enters the 25th Tenka'ichi Budokai (World Martial Arts Tournament), only to be beaten nearly to death by Spopovitch in a slanted match. Babidi Saga She readily believes Gohan after he confesses he beat Cell and trusts him with her life. When she sees him severely wounded from a ki drain she tries to save him from an opponent she has no chance of beating, and is stopped only by being restrained by Son Goku. Fusion Saga After hearing of his supposed death at the hands of Majin Buu she breaks down crying and confesses her love for him, believing that he wasn't dead (she was correct, the only one of the heroes who was). However she wouldn't escape from Buu alive, as she was turned into chocolate and consumed by Buu. Kid Buu Saga In an anime-exclusive filler only, she ends up in heaven and searches for Gohan, along with Dabura, Chi-Chi and Bulma, but they cannot find him. However, even though she is dead, Videl is convinced that Gohan is still alive. This commitment to Gohan convinces the once evil Dabura that he is in the presence of true love, a feeling he never knew before, which embarrasses Videl since Chi-Chi is present. She doesn't know that Gohan passes away when Buu annihilates Earth. After both she and Gohan come back to life and they meet again, Videl is happy at seeing 'the big jerk' again. She becomes The Great Saiyawoman, and she marries him, giving birth to a daughter named Pan. Dragon Ball GT In Dragon Ball GT, she and her husband get possessed by Bebi, Videl noticed on the planet Vegeta (Renamed Planet Tuffle), that Pan was helping other ones to become normal. Videl kicked Pan out of the air, demanding that she stopped with such action, and to become one of Baby's underlings. Videl and Gohan almost killed their own daughter, since Baby ordered them to, but Uub intercepted and saved Pan. Videl is cured with the Sacred Water. She wants to fight along in the Super Android 17 Saga, however, Son Goku and Android 18 have done the job already. In the end, she has no fights in GT and lives in peace afterwards. By the end of the series, she has likely died of old age, as Pan, her daughter, is shown to have a grandson. Video games Videl has been a playable character in: *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2'' (With Great Saiyaman 2 costume and moveset as a transformation) *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3'' (With Great Saiyaman 2 costume and moveset as a transformation) *''Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury'' (For one fight only) *''Super Dragon Ball Z'' Category:Humans